nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshimune Kakei
is a character in the Nijiiro Days series. He is a member of the basketball club, in the same class as Anna Kobayakawa and Mari Tsutsui, and Wataru Mochizuki's best friend. Appearance Kakei is a very tall and muscular young man. He has short, messy black hair and is always seen with a hat, a headband or a cap, in which his eyes are never shown. He is often depicted in his school uniform and hoddies regularly. Personality Kakei is a fairly quiet person who is very practical and analytical, but he is still quite easy-going and has no problem working with others. He usually holds a calm and level-headed personality in most situations and takes everything quite nicely, and he is also reliable, responsible and keeps everything in order. He is very devoted and supportive towards his best friends, Mochizuki, and tries to help with the latter's progress with his relationship with Anna at all costs. However, Kakei considers himself as a wimp since he hasn't acted on his romantic feelings for the person he likes either in which he also doesn't take the initiative to make any moves because he doesn't have any guts. He is also noted to be calculating since when he learns about someone's personality well, he can use it against them. He values love, may it be platonic or romantic. He also is in love with someone, although he hasn't revealed who. Although Kakei wants to date the person he loves, he doesn't take the initiative to make any moves on the person he loves since he is afraid of doing so and thinks everything will just go to vain. He also states that he fell in love with the wrong person as well, but never once has he thought about loving this person as wrong and unnecessary. According to himself, he views his mysterious personality as a charm, which is exactly why he mentions he won't be popular with girls. He can also be very stubborn and sensitive at times. Although he trusts people around him, especially his best friend Mochizuki, he is secretive and has never once told anyone about the person he likes, and doesn't plan to do it either. Relationships Wataru Mochizuki Mochizuki is Kakei's best friend who is the only one who calls him by his first name, and they are clubmates and classmates as well. They are very close and are often seen by each other's side. Kakei views Mochizuki as a dear and precious friend and is very devoted to him; thinking that he is an amazing person and does his best to help him in his relationship with Anna. Kakei states that he is only on Mochizuki's side and will do anything to help him, may it be preventing others to get in his way or hurting others for his sake. He is also very considerate of him and constantly makes sure he is okay, and he also doesn't want Mochizuki to push himself too hard. Although Kakei will call out Mochizuki whenever he does something selfish (as in when he gave Natsuki anxiety by telling him Anna already someone else he liked after he held back and didn't interrupt his confession) Kakei states he would never turn his back on Mochizuki. Kakei is also fully encouraging and supportive towards him in everything, in which he believes in him, since Kakei knows he has been doing his best. Whenever Mochizuki messes up or stumbles, Kakei is always there to comfort and support him. It has also been implied that the person Kakei likes is Mochizuki. Although Kakei wants to date the person he loves, he doesn't take the initiative to make any moves on the person he loves since he is afraid of doing so and thinks everything will just go to vain. He also mentions that things with this particular person won't work out. He also states that he fell in love with the wrong person as well, but never once has he thought about loving this person as wrong and unnecessary. However, he is content staying in his current "dream". Although he trusts Mochizuki, he won't tell him about his feelings and would rather see his "dream" alone. It is later revealed that Kakei's "dream" is to continue being by Mochizuki's side, heavily implying that Kakei's feelings for Mochizuki are more than platonic feelings. Gallery kakei.jpg|Kakei at the cover of the eight volume. Kakei Manga.png|Kakei profile. Trivia *He states that he has up to three people he has feelings for. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students